


Remember Me

by Crazyfangirl14 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Rape, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crazyfangirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kankri lives days of his many different self's lives over again. His is immortal and he never is allowed to stay more than one day. In the process of doing this for many years he fell in love with Cronus. This might help you understand.

_You knowv, it's funny. I vwould svwear that I'wve seen you before. But,... I can't remember vwhere._

"Good morning, Class."

"Good morning, Miss Maraym."

"Okay, I'd like to introduce a new student joining us today, this is Kankri Vantas."

You heart stops beating as you walk into the room. 

You can't bear to look yet, knowing that it will be the same... Again. Just like always. Forever. 

You walk up to the teacher and smile back hesitantly at the warm smile she gives you that makes weirdly colorless tears want to spring to your eyes. 

_"Kankri, dear, you need to be careful. You could get hurt, sweetheart." Smooth, Jade lips turned up into a soft smile as you throw your arms around her and bury your face in her chest, feelin yourself pulled into her loving embrace._

"Good morning, Miss Maraym." You manage to whisper over the rock of emotions stuck firmly in your throat. 

"Kankri, it's so nice to have you with us, dear, you can take the free seat right over there next to Cronus and Aranea." She said, placing a hand on your shoulder and giving you a push in the general direction of the empty seat. 

Ten steps back, three to the right, turn and sit in the very back row of the classroom, right next to Cronus. You sit in the empty desk and begin to put your stuff away, waiting for the words that you knew were coming.

"You know, it's funny. I would swear that I've seen you before. But,... I can't remember where."

You look up at him, a fake smile that you perfected on your full lips. "Really? Oh, I guess I just have that kind of face." You say with a small laugh that brings a smile to his face.

You didn't even let yourself get up your hopes anymore. It wasn't worth it. 

They never remembered you. No matter how much you begged and cried, pleaded and screamed, no matter how much you begged for it to end, nothing ever changed for you.

Except for the scenario. And even that stayed the same most of the time. 

You ignore Cronus for most of the class, trying not to think about him as he tries fruitlessly to grab your attention. By the end of the class you have had enough of it already, you just want to end it early, but the only keeping you from doing that was the prospect of coming right back and doing it all over again. 

You're sitting by your locker. It looks like you're just lounging, but you're not. You're waiting. And you know that he'll come. He always does. 

And that is when Mituna rounds the corner, bright blue eyes hidden behind a curtain of bangs that you immediately want to brush away, a habit you have tried hard to kick. "You know, you're a nice kid, Kankri," the little yellowblo-... No. The completely normal redblood says to you. "Do you want to be friends?"

_"Kannnnnnnkri, my main man, let's play some games!!" He crowed at you, tossing a controller in your lap and starting up a game on the big TV. "I'm gonna kick your butt, bulge-licker!"_

You smile at him, feeling a stab of pain in your stomach as you let him take your hand and lead you off to your fate. 

A hand grabs your shoulder and pulls you back away from Mituna. You know who it is and you don't protest when he hauls you into te darkness of the closet and has his way with your young body.  
You don't care anymore, not even as he whispers insults in your ears through lips that are supposed to be sewed closed. 

You don't care even when he leaves you there and heads off with Mituna who had been guarding the door. You just fix your clothes, bite your lip and head out, trying not to limp as you go to your next class.

You smile at Cronus as you pass him in the hallway and you coincidentally meet him inside of the bathroom ten minutes later. Not even ten minute after that he's coming into your mouth as you suck him off in the bathroom stall. 

You leave the room feeling better and worse. 

He waits for you after school, he always does. You smile and just take his hand, pulling him along the road to your house. You don't bother thinking about your family. They're not even here. 

You don't ask quesions, neither does he. Clothes are discarded and forgotten as you two tumble into your bedroom and onto the soft, fluffy comforter. 

You let him touch you, because for him it is the first time, and it's sweet and cute, but you need more and find yourself rushing it and soon he has you pinned to the bed, face buried in the mattress, ass in the air as you scream out through him fucking you into oblivion. 

You don't think he hears you when you cry out "Dualscar" into the pillow, but you know that he hears you when you start crying. 

He stops, and you knew he would. He holds you and rocks you, saying that he's sorry that he sucks, and he didn't mean to hurt you, and that he's never done this before. 

You just sob into his chest, crying your heart out and mumbling nonsense. But it wasn't nonsense. 

You lay there with him that night, tears rolling down your cheeks as you cling to his body, wishing that you could bring him with you. Wishing that you would never have been submitted to such a fate. Wishing that you had never fallen in love. 

You didn't care that you were loud. You knew he wouldn't wake. You didn't care that you were ruining everything as you trashed the house. It would be perfect again tomorrow. 

You just wanted him to come with you. It would make it so much easier to live through your billions of lives over and over again of just one person remembered you, and if that person was Cronus. 

You looked up at the clock and your body curled around Cronus, shaking and pleading, begging for anyone, anything with a small ounce of kindness in their body to let him stay. To not take him away again. He didn't want to do it again. 

The clock changed to twelve and your vision faded to black. 

-

"Good morning, Class."

"Good morning, Miss Maryam."

"Okay, I'd like to introduce a new student joining us today. This is Kankri Vantas."

Your heart stops as you walk into the classroom. 

You don't even try to stop yourself from looking up. You see so many familiar faces. So many familiar people, so much pain. 

They look at you and they smile, but it's distant. And you heave a sigh, it's going to be a long day ahead of you. 

But you try. And you keep trying. Forever. In hopes that one day someone will remember you.


End file.
